Thinning The Herd: Sixshot
Beware The Scourge. There's a reason why Scourge is one of the most feared and dangerous Decepticons in the Empire. And that reason has a lot to do with his unpredictability and his tenacious spirit. He does not take failure lightly and will not allow members of the Empire to be failures. It goes against his divine programming to let any future slaves of Unicron to be lacking in skill. And so, he has decided to hunt down each and every Decepticon, even if it takes him endless cycles, to test just how well they carry their own weight. Crouched atop a building, the Scourge narrows his optics as he peers off in the general direction of what he suspects to be Sixshot. He goes into subspace and comes out with a sniper rifle shaped weapon. Hoisting it up, he attempts to get a bead on the Decepticon in question. "Shame. You could have been a worthy opponent." is whispered as he cocks the weapon back. "Your severe lack of focus is what will be your down fall. A Decepticon should always be aware of their surroundings." Scourge lines up his shot. "You have failed." Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scourge strikes Sixshot with his The Vile Ballistics of Scourge (Pistol) attack! Sixshot's lost. Not that he'll admit it. He still feels unusual from the quote unquote 'wine' he sampled. No doubt. His aggression levels are up and he's itching to claw at something. If he could just focus long enough to get the magnetic vector he could get back to Trypticon and seek medical attention from a professional. The shot hits him and it's too late. The Six-changer converts to his Cyberwolf form and wildly slashes at the attacker unknowing and uncaring who it may be as he leaps into the air. Sixshot transforms into his Twin-Gunned Starfighter mode. Twin-Gunned Starfighter transforms into his Armored Cyber Wolf mode. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf strikes Scourge with his unfocused slash (Punch) attack! Unable to truly get himself in a position to mount a second attack before he gets himself Cyberwolf'd, the Scourge stumbles backwards and drops the sniper rifle. "No matter. I do not need such primitive tools to lay waste to you." is all he has to say before he's reaching out with some claws of his own, clearly aiming to let that Cyberwolf realize that he's not the only one that has some claws to fight with. he works on attempting to respond in kind with a slashing attack of his own design. Combat: Scourge misses Armored Cyber Wolf with his The Clawed Slashing of Scourge (Punch) attack! The claws rake clearly towards the underside of the Cyberwolf as he makes his first pass. A roar of pain and rage emit from the beast. Although they didn't cut deeply enough to penetrate it's armor the clawing does succeed in enraging the Cyberwolf further. The last vestiges of understanding and control are gone. All the Cyberwolf senses is a threat. Shifting position he aims another pass at the mighty Sweep Commander and attempts to do some greater damage with his rear sets of claws as he attempts to slash his assailant again. Only neutralising the threat matters to the Cyberwolf now. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf misses Scourge with his when all you've got is claws . . . (Kick) attack! Scourge jumps to the side as more of those claws are sent in his direction, rolling with the impact of his body on the surface and he pops back up onto one knee. He draws another weapon from within the ranks of subspace and it is shown to be his Heat Laser. He takes clever aim with his laser pistol, pulling back on the trigger to release and unleash an intense burst of vicious heat right at the Cyberwolf that is still pretty up close and personal. "Very well. Allow me to neuter you, personally." Scourge grins, his cocky attitude already showing. "And with extreme prejudice." As if he knew any other kind of violent act for the betterment of cybersociety. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Scourge misses Armored Cyber Wolf with his Heat Laser attack! -5 An unintelligible growl comes from the Cyberwolf as it feels the heat ray scorch, but still not as yet penetrate, his armor. The pain helps its focus and co-ordination none. The beast swoops past quickly, too quickly to even try and do anything else, and makes a third pass. This time the beast takes an unfocused and ill-timed swing at Scourge to attempt retaliation to the pain inflicted upon it Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf misses Scourge with his bad angry wolf no thinking straight! attack! With the Cyberwolf upon him, Scourge leaps to the side again, making sure to keep his optics on the offending animal. He's not about to let it get the drop on him, that much is for sure. "Is this all you have for the Empire? You will fail if you are not ready." He then lunges towards the offending Cyberwolf, diving to see if he can't tackle it and wrap his arms around its throat. "You are not ready." Scourge declares as if he has already won. Combat: Scourge strikes Armored Cyber Wolf with his The Vicious Tackle of Scourge (Grab) attack! The lack of asperated energon causes the flare in temper to cool and Sixshot to regain control of himself. As is his way he adapts to the situation and transforms. It is indeed impossible to be strangled when one has no neck. As a pistol, pointed at Scourge, Sixshot fiores at point blank range to hopefully put some distance between them and conclude this engagement in a manner truly fitting a Decepticon. Armored Cyber Wolf transforms into his High Tech Pistol mode. Combat: High Tech Pistol strikes Scourge with his surprise! attack! Scourge finds himself blasted upon with righteous fury and can't do much of anything, considering the point blank range in which he is getting blasted upon. It knocks him backwards and he crashes into whatever is nearest. He grunts and gives a shake of his head, as he once again withdraws his own version of a pistol, giving it a hearty twirl. Not to much to show off, but instead to prepare for firing. "Better." is the only thing he has to say as he takes the shot that he has been attempting to make for quite a bit since his random attack upon this defenseless Decepticon. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scourge strikes High Tech Pistol with his Heat Laser attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Sixshot is not defenseless! Briefly he wobbles in mid air to highlight his flight systems are still active in this mode before transforming once more. expanding and increasing in size, mass and weight Sixshot, now as a tank returns fire himself. High Tech Pistol transforms into his Armored Ram Tank mode. Combat: Armored Ram Tank strikes Scourge with his look! If you type the command right it pulls the attack! Who knew? attack! -4 The Vile Tactics of Scourge do not seem to have an end in sight. Therefore, the moment he gets blasted by that pistol, he's realizing that perhaps some more time spent taking the melee fight to the huge version of something he could be carrying in his own subspace for any number of reasons. He reaches out to give a few quick slashes of his claws, as if attempting to free the true Decepticon from within the confines of that tank it has recently become. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Scourge strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Clawed Strike attack! -2 Sixshot is raked again by clawed gauntlets but, now, his armor is freely peeling off and the cuts are deeper. Inspiration strikes the Sixchanger. Using his blasters as a pair of pincers he hopes to catch Scourge duping his pass and take him for a little leisurely drive. He suddenbly snaps his guns together and fires up his engine. Combat: Armored Ram Tank misses Scourge with his I'm an excellent driver. attack! -2 Combat: Set custom attack name for laser to 'The Glancing Potshots of Scourge'. Scourge cannot allow himself to be taken by a tank, which is why he's leaping up and somersaulting over the thing, putting some distance between himself and it. "You are weak." is stated as he draws a weapon from sub space, taking aim and firing off a shot or two as he sails over with his slow and cinematic somersault to put him in a better combat position than he is at the moment anyway. Scourge is always looking out to be better than everyone else. "Rectify this." Combat: Scourge strikes Armored Ram Tank with his The Glancing Potshots of Scourge (Laser) attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Armored Ram Tank transforms into his High Tech Pistol mode. Transforming once more he transmits<> Sixshot fires a concentrated blast at Scourge as he communicates. Combat: High Tech Pistol sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: High Tech Pistol strikes Scourge with his this time . . . it's meant this way. attack! Combat: High Tech Pistol 's attack has damaged your Strength! "You will do nothing of the sort." Scourge does not even feel worried in the least. In fact, the moment that Sixshot returns to that tech pistol mode of his, Scourge grins. "Because you are too predictable for words." And that is when he takes off into a set of backflips to put some space between himself and the pistol. But why...? Oh hey, what is that speedy blinking light and rapid beeping noise? BOOM! Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scourge has created a grenade: "IED"! Combat: Scourge strikes High Tech Pistol with IED's Small Explosion #7772 attack! Combat: Scourge's IED is destroyed! Combat: Used up 1 Grenades. 0 remain. The explosion engulfs the pistol. For that briefest of moments there is nothing to see. Then there's a lot to behold. Transformed and pointed in the opposite direction to Scourge, Sixshot, now as a starfighter, sets off with all haste to get free of this forsaken planet and all that reside upon it. Including crazed commanders. High Tech Pistol transforms into his Twin-Gunned Starfighter mode. Combat: Twin-Gunned Starfighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.